Captain Baby
by Lilystar88
Summary: Captain swan baby fluff. Emma and Hook are transported to a new land, and face new problems. Like pregancy. Will they come together to help raise a child? and get back to Neverland? CaptainSwan pregnancy. Dedicated to IrisCarlyle. Iris you are amazing and a wonderful writer 3
1. Into another world

Helloooooooooo! I'm now going to write a little Captainswan stuff. Since I'm a fluffy fluffy fluff monster and I love babies this is a fic basically about Emma getting pregnant with hook's child. Sorta. They go to another land ect whatever it contains fluff, and babies and stuff. Oh and this is dedicated to IrisCarlyle (thats her name on ) and her love of CaptainSwan and I basically ship it because she does. So enjoy~!

* * *

Sleep had come to Emma Swan easily that night. Looking over her shoulder she noticed Charming and Snow curled up together under a blanket, fighting off the cold night. Regina slept on her side, controlled and even though she was asleep it felt like she was still searching for Henry. Hook well...she didn't even know where he slept. Regardless, the pirate wasn't here. Maybe he was looking for stuff or getting drunk near a tree or who knows what. She didn't care. Her mind was in slight confusion after the kiss they had shared. It was wonderful. More wonderful than she had intended. All her emotions had converged into one moment and she let go of all self control. That...wasn't meant to happen. Besides, hook wasn't the type of guy she should enter a relationship with.

Once the blonde was confident that she'd be able to sleep, she settled down in her own blankets underneath the protecting branches of a low tree. They blocked all the stars but a few which the woman focussed on. She wondered if Henry could see them as well and after ten minutes or so she let her eyes drop and her perception fade until she was fast asleep. It seemed like seconds, but she awoke with a jolt. Hook was beside her, standing up in front of the sleeping savior. "stay down emma" he commented while his eyes bore daggers at pan who was circling him. This wasn't the first time Peter had shown up all of a sudden but this time was worse, he actually wanted to harm them. The teenager had an unruly smirk on his face and he started to talk. "You know, you two, are probably the most….detrimental to my plans so…" he showed them a compass that was in his hands. It looked strange, a sapphire blue background with golden dials and initialing, surrounded with a brass case and a clear crystal protecting screen. Hook's eyes widened and he stepped back slightly. Pan snickered "Protecting? thats new...what about if instead…" the boy swung the compass from side to side "...You and emma decide to ditch this whole saving Henry business and go on a nice romantic getaway to...well, not here" he muttered, raising one eyebrow and throwing the compass on the ground before saying "wonder what Henry'll think".

Blue magic swirled into the ground opening up a chasm of light in the ground, a sink hole to another universe. It increased in size until the pirate was struggling to keep his place and started to slip into the other world. Emma was near him and soon the hole was big enough to engulf her as well, the blonde rolling down into the hole. Once both of them were inside pan closed the portal and smiled, walking away quietly as if nothing had happened.

On the other end screams were accompanied by both Hook and emma falling out of the sky and into the other world. Both landed with a thud on the hard, sunbaked earth. Unlike neverland, this land was a desert landscape. Dry, hard, rock spanned for hundreds of miles accompanied only by an equally dry and bitter wind scraping the landscape of any life. The sky wasn't even blue, a horrible, light gray but devoid of any promise of rain. Or any water in particular. It seemed as if the world was never going to end and was a land of just the dry rock. Hook was the first one to slowly stand up with a groan and then offer a hand to emma who glared at him and got up on her own. The blonde had a few scrapes and was dressed only in her pajamas of a gray vest top and some gray boxer shorts. Hook sighed and put one hand over his eyes, looking across the expanse. There was no sun, but it still seemed very bright and hot. "No-world" hook said, frowning slightly as he took a deep breath "A land where everything is different"

Emma growled "No shit" she snapped hotly, getting up and walking. Luckily her socks were still on or her feet would have been scorched in seconds but it was still very hot. Every world was different and this is the exact place she didn't need to be right now, somewhere else, again. No. She needed to get back, Henry was her only priority. She couldn't stop thinking about her son. About Henry. The blonde would have almost...she almost thought that she wanted to turn back time, to have her son, to be pregnant and birth him again so both of them could be safe. The thought encaptured her mind as she started to mindlessly walk with Hook beside her. It was unspoken but glances between the two indicated that they should move and move now.

Hook had heard of this world in some books. It was a land which was 'nothing but your greatest desire' and it 'created your hopes and wishes' which seemed strange. He didn't know what it meant, but other worlds in his experience were nothing but trouble. After about twenty minutes of walking in the deserted expanse, Emma stopped right out. Killian turned around "we need to keep going emma, gotta find shelter or we'll burn" he yelled back at the female who shook her head "No, No we need to get back home. Where are we even walking to?! there's nowhere. Here we are wasting our energy trying to find shelter that doesn't exist when we should be working on getting back home!" she shouted, her face dropping into an angry frown. She was sweating and her skin felt hot. Her feet were boiling and blistered even with such little walking but the expanse seemed to...drain her.

Nothing could compare to her destitution, except maybe Hook's destitution. The pirate was wearing shoes but he was also wearing his thick long leather coat, on top of his ordinary clothes. Sweat dripped down from his forehead and his breathing was laboured and difficult. The leather of his coat was so hot you could fry bacon on it and his shaggy hair was plastered onto his head as well. "We need to keep going, there's no point in stopping now" it was difficult for the pirate to say but he had to, if not for his sake, for emma's. The blonde was too hot, too stressed, she just couldn't handle it. Her face was red and was getting slightly redder. "NO! We need to get Henry. Not wasting our time finding shelter if it doesn't exist" she screamed at him, turning around and going back the way they came. Hook sighed and angrily barked back "We'll die if we don't find shelter"

"Well then we'll die trying to get back to him" Emma protested, but stopped and spun around to face him again. By this point her arms were by her side and the anger wasn't helping. Hook gave a groan of frustration "Because that will be so helpful to Henry if we die" the pirate snapped back sarcastically. Emma put a hand on her forehead, like she did when she was stressed, and started to pace up and down. "What do you want emma?" Hook asked exasperatedly, looking upwards in a gesture of giving up the fight with the heroic woman. She gave him a hard and angry stare "What do I _want_?! I want my child back!"

At that moment the ground below them started to shake. Slightly at first, and then harder and harder. The tiny stones bounced up and down as the ground moved, gradually getting more violent. Soon it was hard to stand and both of them were shaking with the earth. Thats when the cracks started to appear. Small crinkles in the ground at first which shifted into longer and larger fractures. In a few minutes they were chasms. Emma tried to run towards hook but the ground gave its most vicious tremor yet and both of them fell down the fissures, falling through the rock to down below.

Outside the air was still. No movement, nothing apart from the strange call of some type of animal. It was a more whooping sound than anything else. Then it was accompanied by little chirrups in the distance. They were all blocked out by some stone walls enclosing hook and Emma. Above them was a thatched roof and they lay in a soft bed together, curled up in one another's embrace. It was like that for a good five minutes that emma was actually awake but the scene appeared so lovely she didn't open her eyes to check where she was. She just swirled together in the reality that everything was fine and let her stresses and worries melt away like butter on a hot plate. Alas this continued only for about five minutes then the woman opened her eyes.

Her arms were placed upon the pirates bare chest and she immediately removed them, frowning as she did so. Then it came to her realisation that she was in a bed...with Hook. To make matters even better, they were both naked. Oh god how did this happen. Her gaze went to one of confusion to anger as she punched hook in the stomach "What did you do?!" she said angrily as he awoke with a cry of pain and some coughing. His eyes blinked open groggily and soon he was awake "what did I do? What did you- Oh hello" his sleepy eyes widened at the sight of emma's naked body and an automatic smirk crept up onto his face as one eyebrow raised while his eyes were firm on emma's breasts. That was not a good idea and it earned him a well rounded punch in the jaw. As Hook was grunting in pain and trying to nurse his poor bruised jaw, Emma grabbed the soft duvet they were under and used them to cover herself. As she did more of hook was revealed and she moved her eyes upwards to avoid seeing his manhood.

Normally she wouldn't care less, she really wouldn't. A penis was something she'd seen before but for some reason she felt as if seeing hook naked would well...a faint blush started to crawl up onto her cheeks which unfortunately the pirate noticed. "stare all you want love you obviously got a lot more than looks last night" he chuckled as he casually stepped out of the bed and towards a rather small but elegant wooden wardrobe. It was made of oak or something and had been varnished, the lovely tone made that clear. Around the edges it had a border about one centimeter into the two doors and it was an indent. It also had a lovely crest in the center of both the doors of a rose. It wasn't a very tall wardrobe, only about the same height as hook, even slightly shorter than him. The doorknobs on it were wood as well and he opened up the door to reveal a decent amount of clothes. For himself he found a jacobian shirt and some brown trousers, which were tight fitting but held up by a belt. Some Black leather shoes as well. While he was putting them on Emma shook her head and laughed nervously "No, no, we were in the desert, not here, and we were arguing not-" The whole thing confused her. They had obviously survived but she was sure she wouldn't have slept with Hook. No, this was a mistake, it had to be. "We might have been cursed" she suggested, still staying in the bed thanks to the lack of clothes. Hook sighed and then grabbed a dress in the cupboard. It looked about her size but Killian was no expert, so he threw it at her and muttered "I'm sorry sleeping with me is such a curse, but whether we did or not I hardly think it matters since we're now in somewhere completely different again with no chance of getting back to neverland". He knew the blonde thought little of him but it still...stung a little when she acted like he was the worst thing in the world.

Emma still sulked and put the dress on. It was a nice fit, a plain white dress made of cotton. It covered her arms with a gentle sleeve and then over her breasts and part of her chest where a white ribbon was sewn on and separated it from the rest of the dress which came out in a sort of floaty skirt that stopped just below her knees. It wasn't really her style at all, but it was better than nothing. Much better than nothing. Once that was sorted she took her chance to look around the room a bit. The wardrobe was the only thing in it apart from a small wooden dresser, made with the same wood and style sitting near the back of the room. A hardy wooden bed was in the centre, this time made from a redwood instead. Adorned upon it was a soft feather mattress accompanied by a feather duvet and pillows. The floor was wooden as well, the panels were uneven though and some cracks were apparent. The walls were stone and a small door made of faded oak and with black iron hinges and handle lead to a living room.

At the far end, stood a table near the window, big enough for four people to crowd around. It stood by a window cut into the stone wall. The floor of this room was also cold hard stone tiles but a rug was situated near a fireplace, accompanied by a wooden mantelpiece and above that stood a simple looking glass. The rug was really a fur, probably from a bear or something like that. A stone wall separated that from the kitchen further back after the fire place. Although a large archway lead to the simple place. It held only a few cupboards and a worktop to chop on. A wooden cabinet with glass doors also stood there, holding some simple crockery and several books. There was also a window there as well by a sink, some small plaid curtains held back by pink tiers to let in the light.

The only sign of life came with a woman who was placing two meals on the table, along with arranging some flowers. She had her back to them. They had no weapons on them but emma shot hook a look as he crept forward, grabbing a spare knife on the kitchen worktop on the way. "I don't think that is a good idea" she said gently before the pirate could even get nearer. At that the female stood up and turned around, surprising them both. "The maker has placed me here to guide you" she gestured with her hands "This world is the maker. He has created it for you" the blonde frowned "I don't want this I want my son" The woman's eyes just gently closed "No Emma...you want your child. Your child is here"

"Henry?" for a moment the savior's eyes filled with joy and hope, wanting so badly to hold her child in her arms again. Alas, the strange woman shook her head "No...Your child" the confusion was now clear to Hook and his eyes widened "Emma…" and at that the female dissipated into a thousand particles of light, streaming up to the sky in a gentle breeze. "No! Wait, what do we do, how do we get back home?!" Emma seemed to chase after the light and jump at it, her desperation apparent. She wanted Henry...her worry was too much, she needed her child she needed...a second chance. The words echoed in her mind as her efforts were in vain and she collapsed at the table. Slamming her fist down and storming into the bedroom again.

It was some time before she emerged to see Hook sitting at the table. He stood up immediately at her arrival and went towards her. His face not humorous, or angry, just sad for her. "I'm sorry love...we'll get back" he said, placing one hand on her shoulder as she looked down "Will we?" she echoed in an almost hopeless state. The pirate placed another hand on her shoulder and held her "Yes" he said, his voice firm. Just as she was about to fight her eyes trailed off towards something that was on the table. It made no sense...this realm was obviously nothing like the one in storybrooke. It was…more like the enchanted forest than anything else. Hook followed her eyes "Oh yes that...I found it in the washroom is it some sort of magical device?" he asked.

Emma chuckled "No" she picked up the pregnancy test and went into the washroom, staying there for five minutes before emerging. Once she was out Killian frowned "What is it emma?"

"'your' child...she was talking to you as well…" her face looked dazed and confused, almost in shock.

"I'm pregnant"


	2. A Surprise

So basically, IrisCarlyle is a god. My writing takes a dramatic improvement in this chapter at one point. It is all thanks to her and her beautiful poetry.

* * *

The pirate crossed another thing off the list. Magic was brilliant and this world seemed to have it but getting back to neverland was much easier said than done. Everything they thought of had an equally powerful downside sufficient to keep them here for longer than they wanted. "What-What about magic beans?" Emma asked hesitantly. Her mind was in a state of flux, so many things confused the blonde but she focused her energies on keeping in mind her escape plan. This 'pregnancy' could wait. If it was actually real, a pregnancy without a conception, in a land forever changing, she was convinced that it wasn't actually there just...an illusion.

"No love they don't exist here" the pirates responded which earned him a groan from Emma who buried her face in her hands. It seemed like they were never getting back to Henry or neverland. In a moment of anger she stood up suddenly, letting the chair fall to the ground as she began to pace up and down nervously. "So what you're saying is that we have no way out of this land, even though this land is supposed to give us what we want? How does that even make sense I want my son" the woman trailed off as her eyes focussed on the wall for a second, zoning out and transporting herself to a different time. What if...she'd kept Henry? What would happen then. He'd be with her of course! It was all her stupid fault. They'd be living a life together, happily, if it wasn't for Neil or Regina, or Rumple, Or snow, or god knows who else.

Unfortunately her inner monologue of regret and bitterness was brought to an end with hook opening his mouth again "You know I don't mean any offence by this…" At that she turned around angrily. More irritated at being caught off guard than anything else. She packed all her feelings away in a box and stored it deep down in her heart where no one could find it and gave him a dry stare "What?"

The pirate scrunched up his face and then shook his head, deciding it wasn't worth it "Never mind." However, seconds later just as emma turned to head into the kitchen he said "Its just that...well, you're getting fat" not able to resist the comment. She slowly turned around and gave him a cold stare "Well thats because I'm pregnant dumbass" the blonde replied mockingly. Of course he didn't end it there as that wasn't exactly his point. As he stood up and placed the chair back into the table Killian shook his head. "No...too fat. You weren't this fat yesterday. I don't know much about pregnancy but doesn't it take more time than this?" his soft blue eyes met with her own as she frowned a little but his only contained gentle care and concern for her. _He's protecting his own_ Emma thought, completely denying Hook could ever be capable of caring for her. Just for his...spawn. Inside her now thanks to this ridiculous world.

However, he had a point. Glancing down emma did note that she was larger than yesterday. Confused she brushed it off "it must just be because of the baby". Hook thought for a second then grinned "Maybe its twins" he suggested fairly casually but a furious glare from emma shot down his idea. "Or not…" the pirate finished off, thinking better of it and not wanting to test a pregnant hormonal woman's temper any more. Emma was denying it, even though the dress that had fitted her perfectly yesterday was now seemed a bit too tight. "Well I'm bound to gain some weight" she defended.

"This fast?" Hook didn't want to make her uncomfortable but he needed to know in case anything was wrong with the baby. He may be cruel at times but to his own child? Never. Regardless of Emma's feelings on the baby he would always look after it. As he made for the door she followed him but the pirate turned around and stopped her, standing in her way as she protested. "There'll be answers in the village...I need to know what's going on" but the pirate shook his head "I'll go….it'll be safer" Emma didn't like that.

She protested but the captain held his ground and she glared at him "I need to get off this island. So I'm going to go get answers" Killian's expression was one of difficult sorrow as he refused. He didn't like saying no to her but he didn't want the child hurt "Think about the baby" he murmured. The blonde scoffed "This? This is not a child. It's some illusion concocted by this world and I am not going to let it stop me finding my son" the saviour was addiment and Hook saw that same, determined look in her eyes that he'd seen when she'd been trapped in the enchanted forest. So the pirate gently took her hand and murmured in the most non threatening voice ever "Think about...think about if this baby is real. I'm not saying it is...but if it is, think about if it was Henry. Henry's your son, so don't tell me you don't care. Just to be safe? Please" the desperation was apparent in the pirates eyes as he reasoned with her and she met his bargaining with a groan before stomping back to the bedroom "Go!" she shouted while on her way, slamming the door.

Well...someone's hormonal hook thought. Although, to be fair, she was separated from her son. He had no clue what a mother's feelings for a child were like but if it was anything like what he felt for Bae or...this baby...it must be intense. As he walked down the dirt allyways towards the market square he took a few moments to appreciate how lovely the scene was. Most of the houses were made of red sandstone, with a few exceptions being his house and another made of block cement. The roads were mainly pebbled and the back alleyways that lead to the market left bare to brown dust. Children played around in the roads and above them a sweet summer sun gently left its tender kiss of warmth upon Hook's back as he situated that against a cool breeze that danced with the children in the square. Walking down the back routes seemed to take him on a journey as the world around him gently passed by like the view out a train window and soon he found himself situated in the heart of the village. Where workers and farmers, merchants and traders, mingled amongst one another to contribute to the bustle of the day. A calmingly kind smile, traced around the edges with joy and a certain sense of hope light up upon Killian's face as his eyes gazed onwards at this village. It gave him cause. Certainty. Hope.

The captain was rather nimble and quick when it came to working his way in and out the edges around the market. Trying to find a stall maybe selling baby clothes or medicine. Possibly a doctor. Someone who could give him advice on what was happening with Emma and his child. His eyes trailed off to a young couple shopping at a cart for fine wines. They looked as if they were about to get married and the same smile crawled up on Hook's lips as he thought about...if maybe one day he could have that. That undying unconditional bond of love between two people which was so hardy it could not be broken. He...he wanted that again. Mila was gone but that meant there could be no other? No he could do it...maybe.

Approaching the couple he said "Excuse me mate...that bottle of red worth only about twenty pieces of gold." As the salesman was asking for at least 50. Hook knew a thing or two about wine from his days smuggling it into the kingdom. Both the girl and man looked at him at surprise then back to the merchant who scoffed and shook his head, looking back at Hook with a patronising glare "No silly man...this is worth 50 gold pieces. This bottle is superb" But the pirate was having none of it. Grabbing the bottle he poured a little into a glass despite the protesting cries of the seller. "If it was worth fifty...it wouldn't smell sweet" he gave it a sniff and then showed both the man and his lover. "Or be this brown" the pirate swirled the liquid around the glass, casting it up to the light to display the brownish twist to the flavourful red colour.

The couple slammed twenty on the counter and then turned back to Hook who was now quite happy with himself on….doing something….very moral. Oh god this world really was evil. "How can we thank you?" the man asked to which the pirate shook his head "Don't worry about it mate" but then he thought of something. Unfortunately the man beat him to it. He was a younger fellow, tanned asian skin with black curly hair and deep brown eyes. A rather young face as well with plump lips and large eyes along with a slimline body. His wife as well was beautiful. Shorter, and wore a floaty green hood which went down into a dress which covered her whole body but all could see her long black plait trailing down from the back of her head. "Nonsense!" He responded "We saw you and your wife yesterday at the market buying clothes! You must come to our wedding"

"No hang on a minute she's not-" Hook had no idea what he'd got himself into but reckoned Emma wouldn't be happy about it. These people were obviously very hospitable to them and he didn't want to offend so he smiled awkwardly "Tomorrow at noon, in the square, here. You are new to this world...we will teach you our ways. I am Samandrail" At this point the man's fiancée popped in "I saw your wife...How many days is she till she gives birth?" It seemed Emma was now his wife, and he couldn't alter that._ Well I'm sure Miss Swan will be delighted when she finds out the happy news_ he told himself with a blatant sarcastic undertone. "Days? No she's not even a month yet" the captain was confused on how they even knew. At this point, both of them exchanged a look of worry but then they figured it out and told Hook some rather surprising news.

Once back inside the house Emma had the fire on, she'd been cold. Killian brought more food, bread, cheese, and some more clothes which he reckoned they'd need soon. "Well?" the question was brought to him rather nonchalantly by a very unconcerned Emma who rifled through the bags of food. "Whats wrong with me?" the pirate would normally note how she didn't say 'the baby' and was only concerend for herself but his sheet white face displayed that he had more concerns. "We've got days emma" his quiet voice sounded.

"Till what?"

"The baby"

That got her attention. The blonde slowly put the bread down and turned to him. Her expression turned from one of casual curiosity to a deadly thirst for knowledge of what would happen to her. "Apparently here…" Hook took a gulp and a deep breath "Pregnancy lasts days. Nine days" at this she dropped the bread on the ground and started to breath too heavily and too fast. No. No. This couldn't be right! She had to have time to sort this out she didn't need a baby right now. The saviors chest felt like it was pulling itself tighter and tighter and her body was shaking as she dug her fingernails into the wooden table. "Oh no you don't" her pirate was on his way, and took her gently by the shoulders and led her to the fire where he sat her down on the furry rug.

"I-I don't know what I'm going to do I have to find Henry I have to get him back" her voice was cracking as tears started to well in her eyes a little. "We will. Don't worry love you'll have him back in no time" Killian soothed her, his hand still on her back. "Oh yeah?! How am I supposed to do that with a baby?!" the blonde snapped back, but she was still very scared and curled up into a ball even further. At that question the captain looked down. He didn't know how. However, he battled on. This wasn't about him it was about the child and Emma. Inside he had the utmost respect for her and would now use that to comfort her. "With me...I know I'm not much of a father, but I'll try. You broke the curse Emma, you've done lots of things. You'll get back to Neverland, nail that demon to a tree and walk away with your son. And you can do all of that with a baby…Pan may have thought he defeated us but he hasn't. Whatever comes your way swan I know you can deal with it...you always have. You'd make a bloody good pirate" he reminded her at the end. The speech genuinely came from his heart and the reward for his talk was a small "thank you" came from the blonde now leaning against his chest. She was obviously tired and scared so hook refrained from making any jokes.

"Really? Well I dunno how I'll do it...but I'm sure I can look after a child. All I'll need to do is cloth it and teach it how to do basic things, sail, star charts, man the crew. It'll make a perfect captain one day. A fine lad. Or Lass. Sure it'll be fighting in no time….Kids can still have rum right?" After asking the question the pirate gave a small chuckle at the snoring Emma. The tiredness must have got the better of her. So he edged himself out from under her and lay her down on the rug. It took him a few moments of convincing himself but he got her the duvet and a pillow from the other room and situated her under the pillow and put the duvet on top of her. She'd fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her up with worry. So he didn't. Just lay her down and took one last look at her before going to bed himself, tired after a long day.


	3. A Wedding

Hey guys! so this is totally set before 03x06 so Hook hasn't blabbed about being in wub with emma yet in the echo caves. (thank you hook for destroying the ability for my fic to not be set after 03x06 T_T) Now you'll note my writing isn't what it normally is, its pish basically. This is because I'm role-playing at the moment (like in general) and that seems to degrade my writing a bit. I should refuel my tank with some good quality literature *COUGH COUGH* IRISWRITESOMECSFUFF *COUGH COUGH* So I apologise for the inconsistent style and so on and so forth. I'll try and write this fast so the series doesn't totally move on.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Emma gave Killian a furious look. Her stomach was now swelling with her baby but she was still very beautiful. Even more so in this dress. It was one of the ones Hook bought yesterday for her and now she understood why he had bought the dress. With an angry stare she took a comb to her hair and started to brush furiously, getting out all the messy tugs. "I- I didn't want to offend them! I didn't know what I'd do and I was thinking about the baby at least they won't burn us for our sins now" the pirate's excuse was pitiful but at least it was true. Although now, thanks to the implications of his actions, he and his 'wife' are attending a wedding. She didn't have any idea what was expected of them here. Both of them were getting dressed in the same room, but last night hook slept on the bed as she did in the living room. _It was bloody cold_ Hook thought to himself, remembering the night before. Still, he didn't mind, Emma and the baby had been happy.

Which was more than could be said for right now. The blonde was dressed in a silk red dress. It came to just above her knees and had thin vest like straps. It's body was all one piece of material which was rather pencil like except how it had enough material to spin out when she twirled around. With that she wore her hair up and some leather flip flop like shoes. Her 'husband' was over on the edge of the bed, buttoning up a clean white shirt. The captain had managed to find himself some long black boots and some black legging things. He looked rather like a jockey in Emma's opinion "Where's the ponytail?" she asked jokingly. The pirate laughed a little then murmured "I used to have one". That stirred up some...unpleasant memories. Ones he didn't want to remember so he just heaved a heavy sigh to signal he was ready and stood up, handing a red scarf to Emma. It was made from some see through material.

The savior shrugged and held it up "What's this for?" she muttered, waving it a little. She hadn't ever worn fancy scarves and didn't really know how to. Thankfully the pirate did and shook his head a little "c'mere" he muttered, standing up and sorting the scarf out to place it elegantly around her shoulders. "Maybe...this culture requires us that in honour of the married couple we all take part in a ritualistic orgy involving hot sex with our retrospective partners?" the pirate suggested saucily, giving Emma a smirk and raising one eyebrow suggestively. It took her a few seconds to block that thought of her and Hook, but once it was gone she denied it ever existed by kicking him lightly. "Yeah, sure, cause that'll happen" the blonde commented before heading on towards the door of the bedroom. She was now ready for the wedding.

"You look hot" Hook mentioned in a last ditch attempt to get anything, but also as a general comment. A more appropriate romantic comment would probably be 'I've never seen anyone more beautiful' but he didn't want to get too soppy. He readied himself for a slap but only heard a slight "thanks" before Emma left and he followed. Going along to the wedding.

It had been wonderful. Everything about this village was kind and helpful. A little sappy for Hook's liking but at the moment he really wasn't thinking about himself, more about his child. The wedding had consisted of a short walk towards a forest, lead by the husband to be, holding his wife's hand and carrying her youngest sister on his back. Apparently, it was meant to signify his ability to lead his family and keep them safe. The forest where they wed was beautiful. A deep, brunette oak wood situated deep in the heart of the ground, towering up with its giant thick trunk. Overhead it sprouted deep crimson leaves which the village members tied golden and yellow ribbons onto the branches. Down the tree as well it didn't have the same rough bark as normal tree's, a more smooth feel to it. Strange lettering was written in glittering gold and silver. Some...green shades as well, but it was all glittery paint. The ceremony was strange. No one presided over it. The wife went to the tree and bowed in front of everyone then the husband left his family members. Hugging his mother and then going to his wife. They both touched the tree and then said something about committing to one another's tree. While Emma and hook watched the pirate snickered "I bet she's gonna enjoy his 'tree' tonight" he commented which earned him a stifled smile from emma and an elbow to the ribcage. "Apparently, the tree is planted when someone is born...When someone gets married, they write on one of the tree to commit it to the marriage and move it to their own plot in the forest where their children's tree will grow until they get married, tne plot of land is gifted to them by the village. When someone dies, their tree is burnt, but never cut down. It serves as a...funeral service in case the body is lost."

Both of them gave each other a stare which was meant to be insightful and respectful but soon they broke down and giggled with one another like twelve year olds. The culture was refined, particular...a load of faff according to Hook and Emma. It earned them a few odd stares but they couldn't help themselves. After the ceremony was over and the congratulations were out the way, they all sat down on the mossy forest floor. Each family had brought their own food apart from Killian and Swan. So they just shrugged and sat on their own. Fat chance of that happening. About, ten families donated food to them and asked them where they were from. To their surprise they knew of other lands and how they came here "Ah!" they said "the world has brought you here" No matter how much Emma explained they needed to get home they'd just giggle a little and say "No No, you will go soon, once you have your wish!"

It was getting near the end of the day and the blonde was now irritated. Her wish was to be with Henry but these idiots obviously understood nothing. The sharp ting of a knife against a wineglass sounded and the chatter and laughing dulled down until there was complete silence. "Hello!" Samandriel said. He sat on a special mat by the tree with his new wife and her siblings. "I believe it is time for the toast…"

At this sentence, everyone started giving off noises of heightened anticipation like "Ooooooooo". Suddenly, a young couple with two young children on a mat about twenty feet away shouted "Nine months!" which was met by another couple on another mat shouting "Six months!". Killian stared in confusion at them then turned back to Emma who shrugged. One mat across from them an old women asked "How long you been married?" and both of them said "Uhh...Umm…" as they tried to decide. "One month?" Hook answered unsurly and at that the woman gave of a huge grin.

_Oh God no_. Wrong answer. She let off some joyous cry that sounded something like "eeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy" and shouted at the top of her lungs "One month! One month!" as she pointed at Emma and Hook. Everyone's eyes were suddenly on them, then they all gave more noises of well...it sounded like they were admitting that they won or something. The noises you make when someone else wins a bid at an auction. As hook would find out, they had just 'won'

Samandriel laughed "My friends! it seems you are the most newlywed couple apart from myself and...my lovely bride...Therefore, our tradition is you will give a toast to us!" the dark haired man bowed low and everyone started clapping as Hook was pulled up to the front by some other guests. His mouth just hung open. What. He had to do what now?! the pirate was nowhere near prepared for this and it took him a few moments. Once everyone was settled in their places and moved around to face him, the talking stilled again. The hollow was in complete silence and he had everyone's attention. Fuck. "Erm…" he looked around, completely stuck and confused. What the hell would he say?! he didn't know anything about Marriage!

Although once his eyes crossed paths with Emma they seemed to fixate on the blonde and he started to speak. "So" the pirate gave a small cough "Marriage...well good luck to you mate. I hope you'll have a very happy life as your wife's dish-washer" that earned him a laugh from the surrounding crowd and then he looked down at his wine glass "But in all seriousness...finding one person to love for the rest of your life is by far one of the hardest things I've ever done. You're told all your life that there's a 'one' and then you spend all your life trying to find her...then when you do. Of course you ask her to marry you but then what? How can...How can one person out of the thousands of people you meet over your lifetime be...your whole world. And how can you be worth that one person? How can you be enough for her? Be loving enough, caring enough, _be_ enough" He looked up at the crowd who were all mesmerised him and stuck his eyes on Emma for another few seconds then chuckled "You know I met my wife...under unusual circumstances. She...She really saved me and I had no clue I mean, no clue, but I guess as much as I tried to deny it...from that moment I knew she was the one. So I did what was expected and...asked her for a blow job" at this the guests burst out laughing and Emma rolled her eyes at him as he grinned "She said no by the way" he added after the laughter died down.

"But truly, if your love is half as strong as mine...You're an incredibly lucky man. To the bride and groom!" A tremendous applause erupted from the guests. Some were even in tears at Hook's touching speech and be bowed and sat down beside Emma "Not bad for a pirate eh?" the captain commented "I am truly a great actor" he snickered. The blonde just gave him another dry, but light hearted stare and punched his arm gently. "Yeah well done husband" she murmured before Samandriel started talking again "Hook...that was beautiful. Your wife is so lucky to have you" the young man nodded in honour towards hook. "So when we get home can we tell-" the savior was cut up by Killian

"Not. A. Word" he said through gritted teeth. The pirate would simply die if anyone found out.

"And now...for the dance!" the two noted this was said with great enthusiasm and was met by cheering and the clapping of hands. The band started with a slow paced song, a beautiful melody composed of violin music and harp music all tangled together and painted out in the most exquisite tune upon their ears. However, after the couples started to go up, Hook looked at his pregnant friend.

A expression of slight daringness but mainly one of courage as he gulped and asked her "You know...we could go up and dance?" his face changed to one of curiosity as he questioned her. As expected the blonde shook her head and gazed onwards "Nah I'll stay back...you have fun though, she seems drunk enough to dance with you" Emma laughed and pointed towards a young woman standing at the other end of the crowd. Hook brushed it off, he wasn't really interested. Besides what would he do? Bring her back home to his pregnant 'wife'? "You know…" the pirate leaned back on his hands and then looked up at her "It wouldn't hurt you to relax for one night"

"But Henr-" Killian shook his head "Henry…" Isn't going anywhere wasn't the right phrase, so he said "Getting stressed over getting back, isn't going to get you back. You can't get drunk because of the baby, so why not relax a little" at that she looked at him, still deciding. The captain got up and offered one hand graciously to Emma who sighed and accepted it, giving hook a beaming smile on his face. "Your hands….hand….goes anywhere its not supposed to and I'll cut that one off as well" she warned him but he laughed while getting into position. With one hand on her waist and her holding onto the hook he raised his eyebrows slightly "You know Emma, I might be a pirate but I'm still a gentleman...especially to a pregnant woman"

The blonde laughed "Oh sure". That night was spent in elegant harmony with one another. His body movements coincide with hers at the right time and regardless of being a drunken pirate, Hook was actually quite a good dancer, and used his hand...incredibly well. He's catch her when she fell or twirl her around at one point he even lifted her up. A lot of the time this was because she'd slip or stumble and they would both laugh together.

Near the end Hook's eyes caught a hold of Emma's but this time the gaze stayed with one another like magnets drawn to each other. Killian's cheeks tinted ever so slightly red and he tried to look down but he really couldn't...He didn't want to, Emma's eyes weren't only beautiful but for the moment they captured something within him that he thought was long gone. But the ability to love had been buried with Mila but...resurrected with her and maybe he was just discovering that, so it wouldn't have been so wrong if he tried to kiss-

Then the music dimmed and the moment was gone. It had ended without so much of a second glance back at what could have been a..No. Emma wasn't in love with him so what was the bloody point eh? She didn't want this. Just...hormones right? Dad hormones getting in the way? and with that Hook shoved down all his emotions into a box again and said "So well, its getting late and-" the blonde joined in agreement with him "Yeah, its late and I-" Killian merely nodded and started to pack up the mat they had brought. On their way out they laughed together again started to walk back to their house. It was then that both of them thought back about the whole day. The dancing, the speech. Hook knew he was speaking from his heart, not acting, but would he admit that to Emma? No. Not a chance. The pirate simply smirked as they both made their way home.

* * *

And I've just read this over and safe to say its shit. Still I'm publishing it because I need to write all nine days and the Epilogue so sorry guys, bare with me!


	4. Bacon and lemon syrup roll

Heyyyy ouo thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows! they really mean a lot to me. I've been taking more time with this so every part except the end of the chapter should be good! Also my classmates were giving me a lot of hassle over writing so I got kinda down . don't know when the next chap will be here! Enjoy the sillyness! Lily

* * *

The morning had awoken with a jolt for Hook as he groggily watched Emma run to the bathroom. After that he'd shaken himself awake and followed her quickly, getting there in time to hold back her long blonde hair as she threw up. Whatever she'd had at the wedding last night was now in the contents of a small wooden toilet. Killian wrinkled his nose in disgust as he tried to move his face from seeing the vomit. "Are you alright?" he asked her as she stood up and wiped her mouth with a cloth while Hook washed the contents of the toilet away with a bucket of water. The only response she could muster was a faint groan and the shaking of her head. "Morning sickness". Confused, the pirate enquired "Morning sickness?" not knowing what it was.

Emma smiled faintly and leant against the side of the wall. It was about 5AM and they had got back after one last night so she was overly tired. Her eyes were still closed but she managed to mumble out "When a woman is pregnant...she starts to throw up...normally in the mornings". The captain widened his eyes "Blimey...and this happens...all the time?" the blonde gave a slow and fatigued nod. After that she slunk through to the bedroom again and sat on the side of the bed, pulling the covers over herself in an attempt to slip back into unconsciousness. A following Hook had other plans though. However the pirate just sat on the end of her bed and looked at her sympathetically as she rolled about in the sheets trying her best to find a comfortable position. Alas it was not to be and within thirty minutes she growled and slammed her fists down on the goose-feather mattress. This was accompanied by her increasing sense of annoyance and her reddening face. Once again she flailed and Hook stepped in.

Putting his hands on Emma's arms gently he said "woah...Emma…" the blonde sat up straight and her eyes seemed to be on ablaze with anger. "Don't touch me. Don't be near me, don't anyone be near me" she hissed, her eyes focused on him. The pirate immediately backed off, few things made him scared but Emma's mood swings? They terrified him. "Okay...what do you want me to do?" Killian expected this to me answered by a whole host of things 'get me back to Henry' or 'Get me a portal' or something else equally impossible but instead he was met by the answer "Bacon"

"Bacon….like...really greasy bacon. With cheese, like fancy french crap or something. On a roll and…" the blonde's voice was cracking and her eyes looked like she was blinking tears away "..lemon syrup" she muttered through crying. "Really really sweet lemon syrup" his pregnant friend ended and the pirate gave her a look of all seriousness and sincerity "Emma…" he said gently "I don't know what any of those words mean" that was obviously the wrong sentence as she gave another frustrated groan "Just get me a bacon roll with camembert and sweet lemon syrup!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" he questioned to which Emma grabbed his shirt by the collar and jerked him in close "Listen to me you asswipe" she whispered, her tone threatening. "My son is trapped with a bunch of psychopathic orphans in another realm which I can't get to. I am pregnant and will give birth in less than a fortnight thanks to this insane crazyass world. I don't care who you have to kill to get me that bacon sandwich but you are going to get it for me" The captain gave a small, fake, and fearful smile "O-Okay…" he put his hands up and slowly edged away from the crazy pregnant female.

"last night I heard about a mountain. Very tall, very dangerous mountain. At the top is...some sort of ambrosia. A food with the ability to taste like anything you want it to." It was all true, he'd been talking about it with some of Amina's relatives. Amina being Samandriel's bride. They mentioned this food and only that it was guarded by something, they didn't know what. The rumour alone was good enough for Emma who got up and started to get dressed "what are we waiting for, lets go" she murmured to a confused Hook. He considered trying to dissuade her but knew there was no point as he watched her take off a vest top and shove on another pale linen dress. The captain couldn't help but let a smile creep up onto his face at the semi naked blonde. Unfortunately she caught the smile and started to trudge towards him after her boots were on. His eyes turned from arousal to alarm and he quickly said "Okay lets go get the magical food so you can he happy and not disembowel me shall we leave already?"

The walk to the mountain had been short, it was only about two hours or so away. However it had been through thick jungle and both of them were sweaty from the hike. It was however, nothing more severe than they'd dealt with in Neverland and Emma seemed fine which was all the pirate was thinking about. This was hard enough on normal adults, let alone a pregnant one. They had however, more than half to go as they reached the foot of the very tall mountain.

The climb was long and arduous as the mountain was tall and steep. The path wound up the ground littered with some tar-like gravel and the air got thinner and thinner as they went up. Soon Hook was trudging ahead. Neither of them said anything, conserving their mouths for breathing rather than talking. Eventually about half way up Emma stopped dead in her tracks and a laboured Hook turned around "Something wrong?" he asked but the Blonde just sat down on a nearby rock "I'm too tired...I'm not moving until I get my bacon sandwich" At this statement the pirate groaned "Are you telling me I'm going to have to go and get this 'bacon' on my own?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She looked him straight in the eye and without even a blink answered "Yes"

"Wow...Emma Swan...reduced to a co-dependant housewife, relying on her man to go get her things" Hook wouldn't ever dream of thinking that about the savior but it was some vague attempt to stir up her emotions into anger again and rile her into going. However the retort came right back at him "Wow...Captain Hook...reduced to a obedient husband, doing whatever his pregnant wife wants with the click of her fingers" the pirate growled and whipped around, marching off in the opposite direction. "Maybe I'll just keep it for myself!" he shouted back but was soon gone off to get Emma her food. He would still get it, even if he wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of her lazing about on a rock.

The rest of the climb took its toll on Killian and by the time he reached the top he was panting. Collapsing against the tar grain on the ground he dipped his head before really getting to observe the scene before him. A large lake of lava puddled into the ground with several spikes of sharp rock sticking out of it. It was about twenty feet in diameter so there was no hope of a jump across and in the middle lay a pedestal where this 'ambrosia' lay. It looked odd. A roll, with some sort of meat in the middle stuff...and then a yellow thickness covered with a brighter, clear yellow ooze. His eyes stretched wide in disbelief. _A greasy bacon roll with fancy french camembert and sweet lemon syrup!_ He realised and a grin spread upon his face. Looks like Emma would get her wish after all. No sooner had he thought that and the ground seemed to rise up around the rim of the lava pond. It took a few seconds but it soon formed a large snake like creature shifted out of rock.

The great beast reared its ugly head which looked more like the face of a monster than a snake. No hint of serenity or elegance about it. A snake was a poor comparison actually, more a fat, long slug with the face out of hell. A thousand swords stuck into the centre of of its face with the points pointing outwards. They seemed to move as more like tentacles made of sharp edged metal than anything else as well. A horrid cry scraped against Hook's ears as he looked up at the creature with slight bewilderment but solid determination. "All this for a sandwich" he muttered out loud and jumped to the side as the worm came at him, trying to jab the pirate with its sworded mouth.

After he went out the way the creature slithered round and faced the pirate straight on again, with the pirate stepping backwards. It was seconds before the worm made another move and stabbed at him again. He rolled out the way this time but in the wrong direction, towards the lava lake. He landed with his body hanging over it , his hair only inches above the boiling death. The slug was quick and had approached him, now looming over the pirate as it pointed its mouth in his direction, seeming to gargle with some sort of twisted pleasure at killing the pirate.

But, in a moment of genius, Killian stretched out and grabbed a bone near the side of the worm and stuck it in his side. The creature wrangled in despair as Hook rolled out of the way and made it too the other side where some rocks sheltered him. He then thought about it...this creature showed great speed…but not a lot of brake power. So instead he stood up and yelled "Come and get me you arse!" which spurred the giant slug into chasing him. It took all the speed he could muster to escape its furious pursuit but eventually he was far enough away to stand still, letting the worm work up its speed to charge at him. He was right in front of the lava and when the creature was about a foot away he stepped to the side and watched as it charged head first into the lava pit. It was large enough to get over the spikes but not without having them tear at its flesh. Lava poured into the beast and it screamed in anguish before slowly dying.

Hook was thankful he had managed to step to the side in time but not before it had nicked his side. The pirate seethed as he looked down, it was bleeding pretty bad. He didn't want Emma to know so after ripping his shirt sleeve he used it to tie up the bloodied area and then walk over the dead worm to the food, wrapping it in the other sleeve which was now torn off as well.

The savior was asleep on the rock by the time Hook made it back down. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw him and stood up immediately "Hook...I..I'm sorry." she said, looking down "I shouldn't have said what I did." The pirate's eyebrows raised in surprised and he smiled "Its alright las" he murmured, deciding not to mention he had the sandwich until later. After about ten minutes of walking down the mountain Hook noticed that Emma was lacking behind and her feet seemed slightly swollen. It would be quicker if he just carried her so he shoved his leather satchel round to the side and then nodded towards her "come on" he muttered, beckoning her with his hands. She approached him with a curious expression and then he swooped her up with both his hands, carrying her down the mountain. "Wh-Wha-Hook!" she yelled but didn't protest too much, merely adopting a vaguely annoyed expression. Killian smirked "It'll be faster" he murmured, letting his blue eyes catch onto hers in a look of smug seduction. Which Emma brushed off and just sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck to take some of the weight off him.

He had to stop several times for rest, but the pirate did carry her all the way home. Once there he let her down and Emma thanked him. It was then he collapsed and removed his jacket to reveal the scrape at the side of his body. The blonde's eyes widened in alarm and rushed towards him "You're hurt" she muttered, frowning at the injury. "Its nothing"

"Take off your shirt" The savior was having none of it, the injury was partly her fault so she felt she should do something about it. "I thought you'd never ask" he muttered cheekily which earned him a stare of mock disapproval from Emma. Once she saw the wound clearly, the blonde managed to bring over some water and clean towels. Averting her eyes from Hook's more muscular chest was difficult and Killian noticed. With another cocky grin he murmured "stare all you want love" and the savior took that opportunity to press the towel particularly hard against his wound which caused the pirate a small yelp of pain.

After that the captain shut his mouth and she soothed it more gently until it was fully clean and she could patch it up with a clean bandage instead. With a final smile Emma then muttered "Well I uh...should go to bed" However, at that moment, the pirate reached into his bag and pulled out the sandwich. The mild sadness that had clouded her eyes for the full day suddenly light up into a joy, and then without any words she bit into the bacon and lemon roll. Hook gave a mild smile as she thanked him through copious mouthfuls. "You're welcome" he murmured, before lying down beside the fire to sleep.


	5. The Crib

Hey! Sorry this has taken so long, I don't know how fast other chapters will get up as well. Sorry ono. But yeah thank you so much for the reviews, follows and faves I really appreciate them. I wasn't sure about this chapter so if you could tell me how my writing's doing (good or bad) I'd really really really appreciate it! So here you are and thank you so much.

* * *

Another day, still no closer to finding Henry. This particular day had started with Emma getting up and making her way into the kitchen for breakfast. Her hunger had been satisfied for the full night with the wonderful bacon and lemon sandwich but now she thought conventional bread and soup was in order. Not exactly breakfasty food, but this world didn't exactly have cereal. It was more like the enchanted forest than anything, and the pregnancy test she'd found had probably been just a blip or something the 'world' had put there.

Her sleepy form stumbling out of the room was greeted by an alrighty bright and awake Hook. He was fully washed and dressed and carrying into the house some sort of small ornate cage. It then dawned on her it was a cradle and she frowned "What's that for?" the blonde asked and the captain gave it a small shake making sure it was sturdy. "Well the baby's going to need somewhere to sleep" he replied with a sufficient smile at his purchase. It was beautiful, varnished oak with twirls carved into the head and foot of the cradle which was shaped rounded at the bottom so it would rock the child to sleep. The baby's nest was also lined with fluffy white blankets and a little silken pillow for its newborn head.

Instead of being overjoyed, Emma frowned. All she could think about was Neil. All she could think about was being handcuffed to a bed a the age of 18, giving birth to a child with no father. "What the hell's the point it isn't a real baby" she snapped at him with a fair amount of venom in her tone. After that the blonde stormed into the kitchen, slamming things on the way to show her anger. Hook was surprised, and a little hurt. He'd tried so hard to do the right thing and yet, it was still wrong. Although he guessed it was more than that so the pirate sat down and asked.

"What's wrong? regardless of whether this baby is real or not its going to need some place to sleep. Now whats really troubling you?" the blonde sighed and turned around "that obvious huh?" she asked in a dry, but humorous tone. Hook expressed a fond, affectionate smile and dragged one of the wooden chairs in front of the fire, patting it lightly. The savior rolled her eyes and sat down. Suppose she had been too harsh...but inside she didn't want the same thing to happen again and Hook? She thought she knew Neil. How did she know she knew Hook?

With a slow walk she sat down on the chair beside the fire and sort of looked at it for a while. Her eyes sunk deep into the rhythmic, curling flames that danced in between one another on the night black coal. Hook's gaze was stuck on the beautiful smokey eyes that were enthralled by the movement of the flames. His expression was one of curiosity on the top but at the heart was a face of gentle fondness and masked by a cocky grin was an unmistakable look of love. Of course, he didn't know or well...want to know. Love was painful enough when the others loved you back imagine what it would be like when the woman you sought had no affections for you.

After a while Emma finally spoke up "I don't want to be pregnant" she murmured, looking over to the pirate "Because if I'm pregnant….this is real. This isn't a dream we're going to wake up from and be back trying to get Henry." her eyebrows dropped into a sorrowed frown as she looked over to Hook "and if this world thinks it can make me feel better by substituting Henry for...this...well thanks for the effort but no one can replace him and...and-" she wanted to drop the conversation but the reassuring look in Hook's eyes and the gentle touch on her shoulder assured her that it was okay to continue. That she was safe. "I'm not going anywhere love" he whispered and she scrunched up her eyes hard, trying to fight the tears. However the small beads of water slipped from her eye to her cheek once again. "and I don't want to lose my family again" the words came out barely more than a hushed whimper. At that she started to quietly sob. Suddenly, the pirate reached forward from his seat and wrapped his arms around her.

To Emma's surprise he didn't reach for anything and it was rather...comforting. The embrace was...exceptional. Different from any other hug or comfort she'd received before. It was strong and protecting but at the same time cosy and ever so gentle. She remained in that place for a while, letting the soft safety of Hook's arms hold her as she cried. Her head was rested against Killian's shoulder as she moaned and let the tears fall. It was a safe place to do so which was something...Emma had never had before in her life. It was new and...wonderful. As much as she wouldn't' admit it, she wanted more.

Once she had stopped after about twenty minutes or so the blonde pulled her body upwards and breathed deeply "thank you" she muttered to the pirate who merely gave another reassuring smile. After a few minutes of Emma sniffing and drying her eyes they were still, oddly, leaning into one another. "You know" Hook murmured "I...I know what its like to lose a love but losing a child...I never even got the opportunity until now to even have one until now" that peeked the blonde's interest but she held off until he had finished. "And from the feelings I have now about this unborn baby….I can't even imagine what you must feel about Henry" the pirate ended. After that Emma was curious but disguised it in a slight smirk and a scoff "I'm sure you and Mila got round to it a few times...how come there were no kids?"

The Captain answered her scoff with a chuckle and moved his hand to the back of his neck, scratching it lightly "well I...can't. You see…" by this point his hands had switched to being crossed in front of him as he looked down with a softly somber expression and went on "I was cursed. When I was a teenager me and this lass...a commander's daughter, we well….you know. When her dad found out he managed to find a wizard that cursed me." After he had finished his tale the blonde looked down with him "I'm sorry" she murmured. Having a child hadn't been ideal for her at the age of 18 but at least she was able to do so. Being without that right must have been...very difficult.

Hook laughed and then leaned in and whispered "In that land" Emma looked confused which earned another small chuckle from Hook "He only cursed me in that land...thats why me and Mila acquired the beans, to go to another land and have…" he trailed off into the distance and stared blankly into space for a few seconds, his eyes revealing the pain he'd experienced when she died and his dreams...his plans, were crushed. Emma noticed this and thought for a moment before deciding to place one hand on his shoulder and sigh a little "I-I am sorry about what happened and if it makes any difference you would have been a great father. You...will be a great father" the end part was said in a very small voice, barely a mumble.

Hook's eyes rose up at the command and were laced with humour but were affectionate at the same time "thank you" he murmured. Then they just looked at each other for a few moments, not noticing the time, or the fire, or anything. Just each other. Hook took in each beautiful feature of Emma's face and Emma's eyes curiously searched Hook's for every detail of him. He knew what this was but Emma...Emma was just finding out. She'd had something with Neal but was it infatuation? was it love? Whatever it was...it wasn't as...intense as this. Then the moment was broken by a particularly loud crackle from the fire which turned both their attentions to the flames. Once they both realised the flames weren't particularly vicious they laughed nervously and Hook scratched the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward which showed in his blush. "So uhh...what happened to the commanders daughter?" Emma asked eventually. "Oh her.." the pirate gave a long pondering sigh, trying to think back the hundreds of years when he was a teenager. "Probably grew up, got married. Had kids. We weren't together long after we both...had each other" His look was shifty and he looked away towards the fire. The blonde narrowed her eyes, that had to mean something.

"Are you saying…" Hook's expression was still stuck on the fire but it became slightly sarcastic and embarrassed "She was your first…?" the blonde got an answer in Hook's chuckle "Well it had to happen some time...not bad for an 11 year old" he replied and her eyes widened "Please tell me you're joking about being 11?" her tone was one of disbelief and Hook only winked, not giving anything away, regardless of the fact it wasn't true. "What about you? What man had the honour" the captain asked, raising one eyebrow, suggestively curious about her answer. Now it was her turn to have tinted red cheeks "I uh..Neal I suppose" the answer wasn't really truthful, and this time she dodged the question. Hook wouldn't let it go however and pressed on at her "Baelfire? is that the truth?"

Emma looked from side to side until she decided she would tell him and then turned to face him again, leaning herself in ever so slightly. "I was umm…..sixteen" she started "and he was about eighteen. I had been fostered by this family and it was his son…" the pirate chucked "you like older men huh?" to which she gave him a mild kick in the shin, smirking while she did so. Hook put his hands up and then lent back, grinning a little. "We'd been flirting for weeks...and then he came into my bath and…"

She looked down and smiled a little, blushing at the memory. The captain on the other hand had a wide grin on his face as he smirked "wow" he commented lightly, his tone smooth as his smouldering eyes latched onto hers. Emma brushed it off and then decided this would be an appropriate moment to check the time. The sky was dark. It was night. Her eyes opened wide in surprise and she frowned "It was morning twenty minutes ago!" she said in protest.

Hook followed her eyes around. Surely it wasn't actually that time. Low and behold it was and he stood up immediately, starting to feel tiredness creep up on him. "What?! It's really been that long…" _time flies when you're having fun_ Hook reminded himself. Emma smiled and stood up, starting to walk back to the bedroom. The pirate looked at the rug on the ground again and sighed, another night on the floor.

Looking back at him Emma felt slightly sorry for him and after today…"Hook if you want...if you want you can share the bed" she murmured. It was a double bed. Plenty of space. His eyes light up and he sat up immediately "Really?" he asked. The blonde smiled "I suppose...you try anything and I'll cut your other hand off." she warned but the pirate shook his head and continued onwards into the bedroom "I promise" he responded, a fond smile accompanying his affectionate eyes as they both went to sleep.


End file.
